


This Christmas I Gave You A Book

by tiger_eyz



Series: 12 Days Of Christmas [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventskalender 2017, Books, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz





	This Christmas I Gave You A Book

Gähnend streckte Ron die Arme über den Kopf und dehnte den Oberkörper nach rechts und links, wobei seine Rückenwirbel mit einem lauten Knacken wieder an ihren richtigen Platz sprangen. Alarmiert warf er einen Blick zu Hermine hinüber, aber sie saß weiterhin ruhig am Wohnzimmertisch und sah konzentriert auf die vor ihr ausgebreiteten Akten. Mit einem erleichterten Ausatmen ließ Ron die Arme wieder sinken und griff nach der bunten Schüssel auf dem Couchtisch. Abwesend steckte er sich einen Keks nach dem anderen in den Mund. Hermines Mutter hatte sie zum gemeinsamen Abendessen am letzten Wochenende mitgebracht und sie schmeckten nach Mandeln und Zimt und Nelken und- Nachdenklich zog Ron die Augenbrauen zusammen und kaute konzentriert. Nein, er konnte nicht sagen, welches Gewürz noch darin war. Aber sie schmeckten ganz eindeutig nach- Weihnachten! Mit einem Mal schlug ihm das Herz bis zum Hals, während er den Blick hastig durch den Raum gleiten ließ. Wo war der Kalender? Welcher Tag war heute? Wie lange war es noch hin bis Weihnachten? Wie viel Zeit blieb ihm noch?  
  
Endlich fanden seine Augen den seltsamen Kalender, den Hermines Vater eines Tages mitgebracht hatte. Es gab keine Zeiger, keine Monde und keine Sterne. Nichts daran bewegte oder änderte sich. Stattdessen bestand dieser Kalender – zumindest behauptete Hermine steif und fest, dass es einer war – aus einem großen Stück Papier. Auf der oberen Hälfte befand sich ein totes Muggelfoto, auf der unteren eine Reihe von Zahlen, welche für die Tage des jeweiligen Monats standen. Um aber zu wissen, welcher Tag gerade war, musste man jeden Tag ein kleines Plastikviereck eine Zahl weiter schieben. Vergaß man einmal diesen Plastikrahmen weiterzuschieben, wusste man prompt nicht mehr, welcher Tag es war.  
  
Wie konnten Muggel mit so einer Technik überleben? Er wohnte mit Hermine zusammen und sie vergaß niemals dieses rote Teil auf die nächste Zahl zu schieben, aber niemand konnte ihm erzählen, dass alle Muggel genauso waren. Niemand war wie Hermine.  
  
Ron seufzte schwer auf und riss seinen Blick von dem Kalender los, um zu Hermine hinüberzusehen. Heute war der fünfzehnte Dezember. Zehn Tage noch. Was sollte er Hermine nur zu Weihnachten schenken? Es musste etwas Besonderes sein, eine Überraschung. Immerhin hatte sie ihm im letzten Jahr einen von den Chudley Cannons signierten Quaffel geschenkt. Einfach so. Merlin wusste, wie sie das wieder angestellt hatte! Jedenfalls saß er jetzt in einer von Arthur gebauten Vitrine im Schlafzimmer und erinnerte Ron jeden Tag wieder daran, was für eine unglaubliche Freundin er hatte. Und dass diese unglaubliche Freundin ein unglaubliches Weihnachtsgeschenk verdiente. Nur was?  
  
Erneut ließ Ron seinen Blick durch das Wohnzimmer gleiten. Vom Fernseher (eine wirklich großartige Muggelerfindung!) zu den langsam fallenden Schneeflocken im Fenster zu Hermine, die mittlerweile die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen hatte und noch konzentrierter aussah. Unentschlossen schob Ron sich einen weiteren Keks in den Mund, ehe er sich einen Ruck gab, tief durchatmete und leise schnaufend vom Sofa aufstand.  
  
„Du, Hermine?“ Er trat hinter sie und strich ihr zaghaft die Haare aus dem Nacken.  
„Hm?“  
„Was wünscht du dir zu Weihnachten?“  
„Hm? Was?“ Langsam ließ Hermine den Stift in ihrer Hand sinken und drehte sich zu Ron herum. „Du siehst doch, dass ich arbeite. Muss das wirklich jetzt sein?“  
  
Enttäuscht zog Ron eine Schnute. Er hatte gewusst, dass es ein blöder Zeitpunkt war! Aber er musste es wissen!  
  
„Ich-“ Unruhig trat Ron von einem auf den anderen Fuß, bevor er all seinen Mut zusammennahm. „Ja, es muss jetzt sein. Ich- Wir, also Harry und ich, wir wollten morgen zusammen Geschenke kaufen. Deswegen muss ich wissen, was du dir wünscht.“ Er ließ seine Finger durch Hermines Haare gleiten und fügte nach einigem Zögern leise an: „Bitte.“  
  
Hermine seufzte schwer auf und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare, ehe sie zu Ron aufsah. „Ich weiß es nicht.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es unbedingt jetzt sein muss, dann-“ Sie zögerte, zuckte erneut mit den Schultern und vollendete den Satz: „-überrasch mich.“  
  
  
„Überrasch mich, hat sie gesagt“, stöhnte Ron und stützte den Kopf in die Hände. „Überrasch mich!“ Er starrte in sein Butterbierglas, als könne ihm dieses Antworten auf nicht gestellte Fragen liefern.  
„Hm“, machte Harry, der ihm gegenüber saß und an seinem eigenen Glas nippte.  
„Hm“, erwiderte Ron und schob sein Glas missmutig auf dem klebrigen Tisch hin und her. Wann hatte Tom hier wohl zum letzten Mal entlang gewischt? Der Tropfende Kessel war heute nur schwach besucht, also konnten hier noch nicht viele Menschen gesessen haben. Und diese nicht vielen Menschen konnten unmöglich all diese Ringe und Flecken hier hinterlassen haben. Für einen Moment lang kräuselte Ron angeekelt die Nase, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Harry.  
  
„Du musst mir helfen. Bitte, Kumpel!“  
Ruckartig hob Harry den Kopf und kniff kaum merklich die Augen zusammen, so dass Ron die Antwort bereits kannte, bevor er den Mund öffnete.  
„Tut mir Leid, Kumpel, aber das kannst du schön alleine erledigen.“  
„Aber du bist mein bester Freund!“  
„Und du meiner, keine Frage.“ Harry lachte und warf einen enttäuschten Blick in sein leeres Glas.  
„Ich dachte, wir machen das zusammen!“, rief Ron leidend aus und stützte das Kinn in die Hände „Das schaff’ ich doch alleine gar nicht!“  
„Das schaffst du schon“, grinste Harry und schnippste gegen Rons Hand. „Und ich hab dir gesagt, dass ich dieses Jahr mit Draco Geschenke kaufen gehe.“  
„Ich dachte, das wäre ein Scherz gewesen!“  
„Wenn es um Draco geht, mache ich niemals Scherze“, lachte Harry wieder und Ron wollte ihn erwürgen.  
  
Diese gute Laune war furchtbar! Dann aber schob Harry eine kleine blaue Karte über den Tisch und gewann somit Rons neue Aufmerksamkeit.  
  
„Was ist das?“  
„Eine Fahrkarte. Damit fährst du jetzt zur Oxford Street und besorgst Hermine etwas, mit dem sie nicht rechnen würde.“  
„Und was?“ Ron spürte die Verzweiflung erneut in sich hoch sprudeln. Hatte Harry überhaupt eine Ahnung, was für eine Aufgabe das war?  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, seufzte Harry und schielte erneut sehnsüchtig in sein Glas. „Aber dort gibt es mehr Geschäfte, als du dir vorstellen kannst. Muggel-Geschäfte. Damit rechnet sie sicher nicht, oder?“  
„Nein“, gab Ron missmutig zu.  
„Na siehst du“, nickte Harry aufmunternd. „Dann kannst du ja quasi gar nichts falsch machen.“ Er schlug mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, bevor er aufstand. „Aber ich muss jetzt nach Hause. Ich bin sicher, du kommst alleine klar.“  
„Ja, ja“, murrte Ron. „Na klar. Was denn sonst?“  
  
Doch alles Jammern und Meckern half nichts und nur Minuten später fand er sich an einer belebten Straße wieder. Menschen strömten in alle Richtungen und jeder von ihnen schien es besonders eilig zu sein. Sie alle sahen auf den Boden oder auf einen merkwürdigen kleinen Kasten in ihren Händen, anstatt darauf zu achten, wohin sie liefen. Mehr als einmal konnte Ron sich nur dadurch retten, dass er einen großen Satz zur Seite machte. Wie bei Merlins Bart schafften diese Muggel es, durch das Leben zu laufen, ohne ständig mit irgendwem oder irgendwas zusammenzustoßen?  
  
Als Ron endlich die Bushaltestelle entdeckte, die Harry ihm beschrieben hatte, atmete er erleichtert auf. Busse kannte er. Das war vertrautes Gebiet. Immerhin gab es den Fahrenden Ritter und das war auch ein Bus. Wenn auch wahrscheinlich ein sehr viel besserer als diejenigen, die die Muggel nutzten. Obwohl Arthur ihm da wahrscheinlich widersprechen würde.  
  
„Auf die große Nummer vorne am Bus achten“, wiederholte Ron leise, was Harry ihm aufgetragen hatte, als der erste rote Bus an ihm vorbei fuhr. Harry hatte ihm eine ganze Reihe an Nummern genannt, die er nehmen konnte, und Ron war sich sicher, höchstens die Hälfte von ihnen behalten zu  haben. Dieser Bus hier aber war einer von denen, die Ron an sein Ziel bringen würden.  
  
Warum er nicht apparieren könne, hatte Ron Harry verzweifelt gefragt. Dieser hatte daraufhin nur belustigt die Augenbrauen noch oben gezogen (eine lästige Angelegenheit, die er sich von Malfoy abgeguckt hatte!) und erklärt: „Wenn du wüsstest, wie voll es dort ist, würdest du nicht fragen. Ich glaube, es gibt keine Straße in der Nähe, in die du ungesehen apparieren könntest.“  
Daraufhin hatte Ron nur ergeben geseufzt und sich seinem Schicksal gefügt. Dieses hatte ihn nun in einen beängstigend wackelnden Bus geführt. Beim Eintreten hatte Ron es den Muggeln nachgemacht und Harrys blaue Karte vor einen grauen Kasten gehalten (war es der gleiche Kasten, wie der, auf den die Muggel die ganze Zeit beim Gehen starrten) und sich dann auf einen freuen Platz fallen lassen. Draußen an den Fenstern kroch Muggel-London vorbei. Es gab große, imposante Bauwerke, von denen Ron zugeben musste, dass sie sich neben denen der Winkelgasse nicht verstecken bräuchten.  
  
Aber dann gab es auch die, die nur groß und grau waren und deren Fenster wie fiese kleine Augen auf die Straße blickten und Ron unangenehm an Aragorg erinnerten.  
  
Nachdem ihm dieser Gedanke erst einmal gekommen war, konnte Ron es kaum noch abwarten, den Bus endlich wieder zu verlassen und atmete erleichtert auf, als er endlich wieder an der frischen Luft stand.  
  
Hier waren sogar noch mehr Menschen als vorher! Wie Ameisen wuselten sie durch die Gegend und von überall her erklang schäppernde Weihnachtsmusik. Verschiedene Lieder (einige von ihnen kamen Ron vage bekannt vor, andere klangen eher wie ein sterbender Grindeloy) vermischten sich zu einem einzigen großen Durcheinander. An allen Eingängen hingen grüne Girlanden und Kränze und überall blinkte und leuchtete es. Es war wunderbar!  
  
Staunend schlenderte Ron von einem Schaufenster zum nächsten, betrachtete die darin ausgestellten Dinge und ließ sich von der Menschenmenge treiben, bis er schließlich in ein besonders großes Geschäft gespült wurde. Stockwerk über Stockwerk über Stockwerk erstreckte es sich. Warmes Licht bestrahlte Kleidung und Schmuck und Taschen. Der Boden unter seinen Füßen glänzte und eine sanfte Wärme umhüllte ihn, kaum dass er durch die Tür getreten war.  
Hier musste er richtig sein, beschloss Ron. Wenn er hier kein Geschenk für Hermine fand, dann wusste er auch nicht mehr weiter.  
  
Ziellos streifte er durch die endlos langen Gängen. Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen über glatte und raue Stoffe, über gemusterte und über schlichte einfarbige. Doch je mehr er die Blusen und Pullover und Hosen betrachtete, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass nichts davon ein passendes Geschenk für Hermine war. Sie besaß bereits ausreichend Kleidung und überhaupt legte sie gar keinen großen Wert darauf, oder? Aber es musste doch etwas anderes geben. Etwas wie- Unterwäsche!  
  
Wie erstarrt blieb Ron stehen und spürte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg, als er die Schaufensterpuppe vor sich betrachtete. Mit nichts als einem BH und einem Slip, der mehr zeigte als er verdeckte, bekleidet, sprang ihre künstliche Nacktheit förmlich ins Gesicht.  
  
„Guten Tag, kann ich Ihnen helfen?“  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Ron auf der Stelle herum und fand sich Nase an Nase mit einer freundlich lächelnden Verkäuferin wieder. Sie war beinahe einen ganzen Kopf kleiner als Ron und hatte ihre grauen Haare zu einem eleganten Knoten gebunden.  
  
„Sie sind bestimmt auf der Suche nach einem Weihnachtsgeschenk, richtig?“, fuhr sie fort, offenbar völlig unbeeindruckt von Rons Schweigen.  
„Ich- äh- ja“, stammelte er. „Ich suche ein Geschenk für meine Freundin.“  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dabei kann ich Ihnen helfen“, lächelte die Frau und winkte Ron mit sich. „Kommen Sie mit. Ich zeige Ihnen ein paar unserer beliebtesten Modelle.“  
  
Zögerlich lief Ron hinter der Verkäuferin her, die ihn zielsicher durch lange, mit Unterwäsche gefüllte Reihen führte.  
  
„Sehen sie hier“, sie hob einen winzigen durchsichtigen Kleiderbügel, an dem ein winziger schwarzer BH hing. „Das hier ist eher etwas Klassisches.“ Sie legte den Bügel beiseite und griff nach einem anderen, an dem etwas mit vielen Schnüren hing, deren Sinn sich Ron nicht erschloss und die ihn vielmehr an einen fehlgeschlagenen Incarcerus erinnerten. „Das hingegen ist eher etwas Gewagteres. Was trägt Ihre Freundin denn gerne?“  
„Äh-“ Ron spürte, wie sein Gesicht ganz heiß wurde. Wollte er Hermine wirklich Unterwäsche schenken?  
„Oder gibt es etwas, in dem Sie Ihre Freundin gerne einmal sehen würden?“  
  
Sich mit einer Frau, die nicht nur seine Mutter sein könnte, sondern ihn auch noch stark an sie erinnerte, über Hermines Unterwäsche zu unterhalten, erschien Ron einfach falsch. Es ging nicht. Und überhaupt. Ihm war es egal, was Hermine drunter trug, solange er es ihr nur hin und wieder mal ausziehen durfte, und sie machte sich da sicherlich auch keine großen Gedanken drüber. Oder? Vielleicht sollte er einmal mit ihr darüber sprechen. So ein schwarzer BH mit viel Spitze sähe sicherlich-  
  
„Entschuldigung, ich glaube, das war keine gute Idee“, würgte Ron heraus, ehe er sich auf dem Absatz herumdrehte und mit flammendem Gesicht den Gang entlang eilte. Ohne nach rechts und links zu gucken, lief er weiter und weiter, bis die Hitze endlich weniger wurde und auch sein Herzschlag sich wieder beruhigte. Tief durchatmend verlangsamte Ron seine Schritte und nahm sich erstmals die Zeit, sich umzusehen und herauszufinden, wo er nun gelandet war.  
  
In diesem Teil des Geschäfts reihten sich zahlreiche schmucklose Regale aneinander. So viele, dass Ron ihr Ende gar nicht sehen konnte. Darin befanden sich Teller und Tassen und Gläser aller Größen, Farben und Formen. Auch Töpfe und Pfannen und noch viel mehr gab es hier.  
Ron kicherte leise und schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er würde Hermine sicherlich nichts für die Küche schenken. Das würde nicht gut aussehen. Im besten Fall würde sie ihm das Geschenk an den Kopf werfen, im schlimmsten wäre er einen Kopf kürzer. Nein, das sollte er besser nicht riskieren.  
  
Trotz seines Erlebnisses mit der Unterwäsche-Dame wurde Ron immer entspannter, je länger er durch dieses seltsame Geschäft schlenderte. Er entdeckte Kinderspielzeug und Bettwäsche und Maschinen so groß wie Kinder, die angeblich die Wäsche und das Geschirr waschen sollten, wie ihm ein Mann, der kaum älter sein konnte, als er selbst, erklärte. Die Muggel waren seltsame Menschen, dachte Ron. Wie kamen sie auf die Idee Geschirr und Wäsche in der gleichen Maschine zu waschen? Wurde dabei überhaupt etwas sauber? Doch wenn er sich nach rechts und links umsah und die Muggel beobachtete, die wie emsige Ameisen viel zu große Tüten durch die Gegend trugen und niemals innehielten, dann konnte er keinen mit dreckiger Kleidung entdecken.  
  
Ron wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit verging, in der er sich treiben ließ und all die seltsamen Dinge bewunderte, bis er schließlich auf eine Abteilung stieß, die viel weniger fremd war, als der Rest dieses Geschäfts.  
  
„Bücher!“, rief er leise aus. Natürlich. Wieso war er nicht vorher auf diese Idee gekommen? Hermine liebte Bücher und verschlang alles, was sie in die Finger bekam. Nur waren das in den vergangen Jahren vor allem von Hexen und Zauberern geschriebene Bücher gewesen, die sie bei Florish & Blotts erworben oder in einer alten Bibliothek entdeckt hatte. Mit einem Muggel-Buch würde sie bestimmt nicht rechnen!  
  
Glücklich, endlich das Richtige gefunden zu haben, ließ Ron seine Fingerspitzen über die bunten Buchrücken gleiten. Sie sahen so anders aus als die Bücher, die er kannte. Bunter, fröhlicher, einladender. Wahllos nahm er mal das eine, mal das andere aus dem Regal und überflog die kurzen Texte auf ihrem Rücken. So sicher er auch wahr, dass ein Buch genau das richtige Geschenk für Hermine war, so sehr musste er sich auch eingestehen, dass er nicht wusste, welches von ihnen er ihr kaufen sollte.  
  
Zu seinem Glück gab es auch hier eine eifrige Verkäuferin, die Ron trotz des gehetzten Ausdruckes in ihren Augen ein Lächeln schenkte und ihn nach Hermines Vorlieben fragte, um ihm etwas empfehlen zu können.  
  
„Sie liest eigentlich alles“, erklärte Ron selbstsicher. „Am liebsten etwas, das viel besprochen wurde. Und Sachen, die außergewöhnlich sind.“  
„Ah“, machte die Verkäuferin und nickte wissend. „Wir haben hier eine Buchreihe, von ihr haben sie sicher schon gehört.“ Sie deutete auf einen Schuber mit drei schwarzen Büchern darin. Ron nickte einfach, obwohl er selbstverständlich von keinem der Bücher hier jemals etwas gehört hatte.  
  
„Die Bücher haben sich weltweit mehrere Millionen Mal verkauft und vor allem ein weibliches Publikum begeistert. Aber Sie können auch gut zu zweit darin lesen und dabei viel übereinander lernen.“ Sie zwinkerte Ron zu und drückte ihm die Bücher in die Hand. „Damit sind Sie ganz sicher auf der richtigen Seite. Wenn Ihre Freundin viel liest, wird sie auch diese Bücher lieben.“  
  


 _***_

  
  
„Du hast ja wirklich noch was für mich gefunden“, lächelte Hermine, als sie Rons Geschenk zwischen den Händen hin und her drehte, bevor sie begann, nach und nach die Klebezauber auf dem Papier zu lösen.  
  
„Hhm“, machte Ron und rutschte auf seinem Platz hin und her. Dort im Geschäft war er überzeugt gewesen, das Richtige für Hermine gefunden zu haben. Jetzt aber, am Weihnachtsmorgen, auf dem Boden vor ihrem kleinen Weihnachtsbaum, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Atemlos beobachtete er, wie Hermine das Papier ein wenig zur Seite schlug und dann innehielt, um Ron ansehen zu können.  
  
„Du hast mir Bücher geschenkt!“, rief sie aus und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, bevor sie auch das restliche Papier entfernte. In dem Moment, in dem sie den Schuber drehte, so dass sie den Titel sehen konnte, fiel Hermines Strahlen in sich zusammen. Stumm sah sie zwischen Ron und den Büchern in ihrer Hand hin und her. Ron spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und etwas Kaltes sich in seinem Bauch ausbreitete. Er hatte einen Fehler gemacht. Einen riesengroßen Fehler.  
  
Dann, ganz plötzlich, begann Hermine zu lachen. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde davon geschüttelt und sogar einige Lachtränen musste sie sich von der Wange wischen.  
  
„Die Verkäuferin hat sie mir empfohlen“, brachte Ron kleinlaut hervor. „Sie hat gesagt, du würdest dich bestimmt darüber freuen.“  
  
„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie das gesagt hat“, brachte Hermine atemlos hervor.  
Dann lachte sie wieder, und Ron blieb nichts anderes, so lange zu warten, bis sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte.  
„Weißt du überhaupt, was du mir da geschenkt hast?“, fragte sie dann.  
Auf Rons Kopfschütteln hin, klopfte sie neben sich und wartete, bis Ron sich neben sie gesetzt hatte, bevor sie begann zu lesen: „Frustriert betrachte ich mich im Spiegel. Verdammte Haare, die einfach nicht so wollen, wie ich will, und verdammte Katherine Kavanagh, die krank ist, weswegen ich diese Tortur auf mich nehmen muss. Eigentlich sollte ich für die Abschlussprüfung nächste Woche lernen, aber was mache ich stattdessen? Ich versuche, meine Haare zu bändigen.“ [1]  
  
_______________________  
  
[1] EL James: 50 Shades of Grey. Geheimes Verlangen. München 2012. S.7

 

 


End file.
